


Dumb Boys Pining

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [67]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Dick Pics, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Pining, Pining Derek, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Boys Pining

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni/gifts).



> So, I saw [Cursedtruth‘s](http://cursedtruth.tumblr.com/) wish list on my dash and a ficlet happened. Happy birthday, and thank you for somehow making one of my muses sit up and take notice! ([Originally posted here](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/130974741581/so-i-saw-cursedtruths-wish-list-on-my-dash-and).)
> 
> Unbetaed.

Derek knows he's being pathetic. Knows that he's reached the point where his goddamn feelings are becoming a real problem. Especially considering his past, he has frequently wished it was possible to have a complete feelings-ectomy.

 

That sounds like something Stiles would say, and the fact that Derek is even thinking that is part of the problem.

 

Because Stiles is the reason Derek lays awake at night. Stiles is the reason Derek always ends up buying tons of foods he doesn't even like for the one person who's hardly ever in his house. The reason he's looking even more gloomy than usual, the reason he's feeling off, the reason that he's hungry for something that's definitely not food. He's aching, hollow and tense. He spends so much time fucking himself with his overworked favorite dildo that even his wolf healing can't keep his ass from being sore, and no amount of self-flaggelating working out can keep away the guilt from coming all over himself night after night to fantasies of Stiles' long-legal and gorgeous naked body in inventive situations.

 

So yeah, it's a problem. Not least of all because Stiles isn't even around much. He's at college, and will be for another year at least. So not only is Derek having inconvenient feelings, he's having them long-distance. Isaac is right. Derek is pining. Long-distance pining.

 

 _Pathetic_.

 

And his ”helpful” betas are just not being helpful at all.

 

”Skyped with Stiles last night,” Erica says breezily. ”He seems kinda down. You should totally text him or something to cheer him up,” she suggests in a way that makes it clear she doesn't consider it one.

 

Derek isn't phased, though. Erica can wage passive-aggressive war on Derek for weeks for all he cares, he's not talking to Stiles. Because when has _Derek_ ever helped cheer Stiles up? Come to think of it, has Derek ever been anything but bad news?

 

He watches Erica mutter and poke at her generous slice of cheese cake and remembers that in one case, at least, he did something right. Isaac stomps into the kitchen, and Derek amends it to two cases. But then he realizes that Isaac is _stomping_. Isaac is many things, but loud is generally not one of them.

 

”Isaac?” he asks cautiously, and gets a glare that nearly makes him back away.

 

”Look, Derek, you're my alpha and I don't wanna yell at you, should could you please, for the love of god, tell your boyfriend to stop texting me all the time about his love life? His pathetic and annoying and completely pointlessly sad love life?” Isaac rants, and presses his phone into Derek's hands before simply stomping off again.

 

Derek blinks slowly, watches Isaac slam the door behind him, and then puts the phone on the counter, returning to his coffee, crossword and gloom. At least until he feels eyes on him.

 

”Yes, Erica?” he asks without even looking at her.

 

”I don't get you. I just don't get you. You're miserable, he's miserable, you're horny, he's horny, you'd look super hot together and should totally adopt cute little babies. Why are you not together?!”

 

About half-way through her rant Derek looks up, utterly lost.

 

”What?”

 

Erica's face makes a weird motion, that concludes with a painful looking eye-twitch, before she snatches up Isaac's phone and unlocks it.

 

”Erica,” Derek growls warningly. The betas are close, but direct invasion of privacy is pushing it.

 

”This is for your own good,” she says, quickly tapping around, scrolling a little, and sliding the phone back under his nose. He determinedly does not look at it.

 

”Derek, please, I swear, this will be good for you. For all of us.”

 

Locking eyes with her, Derek ponders her words. They sound sincere, and he trusts her, but-

 

”It'll be good for Stiles.”

 

Well, fuck, that's just low. But Derek's damn heart doesn't seem to care, and before he knows it his eyes flick down to the phone, and catch immediately on Stiles as the sender of what seems to be a wall of texts.

 

_Yeah, right, like Derek wouldn't literally eat me if I admitted my collossal boner for him._

 

Well, that isn't exactly news. Stiles finds him hot. A lot of people do. Hell, even Erica wafts lust at him every now and then, and there is no way in any universe Derek can take that for anything other than teenage hormones.

 

_And just imagine the blood bath if I also got my feelings all over his too cool for school leather jacket. Feelings, Isaac. I like my face arranged like it is, thank you!_

 

Wait, what.

 

_I mean it, if you say one fucking word to him about this, please tell my dad I love him, and make sure he never eats bacon._

 

_It would be a great way to go, though. Just think of the view. Derek looks really hot when he's angry. Who am I kidding, he's hot at all times, it's super unfair, actually. And it gets worse because he's so brainy! No one should be allowed to be that brainy AND that hot! And he reads actual books like a total nerd, and he just gives me all the boners all the time, man!_

 

_And not just boners-boners but, like, feelings-boners. Like this wild urge to cook him shitty dinners or knit him crappy sweaters or maybe just give him a big ol hug until his sad eyebrows go away._

 

_Isaac! Are you listening to me?!_

 

_Do not tell Derek! I repeat, DO NOT TELL DEREK!_

 

_I AM NOT ABOUT TO END A FIVE YEAR STREAK OF DENIAL AND DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR TRAP SHUT! BAD PUPPY!_

 

Derek doesn't even realize he's picked up the phone until his eyes go blurry from getting it too close to his nose.

 

”What,” he says out loud, and Erica pats him on the arm on her way to put her plate in the sink.

 

”You're welcome, boss.”

 

”He's gonna kill you for showing me this,” Derek points out weakly. Because his knees are feeling pretty weak. Actually, his whole body is feeling pretty weak.

 

Erica shrugs and sweeps her blonde curls over her shoulder. ”Pfft, he'll be too sexed up to remember. Quick FYI, though, while we're on the subject. The soundproofing ain't great around here.”

 

”Suck it up, and practice shutting it out like I taught you,” Derek snaps, out of sheer habit, before the implications occur to him and bring a flush to his cheeks. He has indeed been having a lot of private time these past few months in particular. Therapy and time seems to have finally awoken his libido again after all the trauma, and it's hit him with a _vengeance_.

 

So, yeah, Erica is probably right. Rude, but right.

 

Derek deliberates for over an hour about what to say in a text that might or might not change his entire life, and in a fit of desperation sends Stiles a dick pic.

 

Their grandkids can _never_ know.

 

End.

 

 


End file.
